Michael
by TheJourneyofCatmadeofJelly
Summary: Robyne no dejara en paz a Michael, hasta que borre de su cerebro esos recuerdos en particular y todo vuelva a ser como antes.
1. Chapter 1

**¡Bienvenidos sean, lectores recurrentes o casuales! Lo que estás a punto de leer es mi especial por Halloween del 2018, porque soy fanática del Halloween o Noche de Brujas y también del Día de Muertos. Este especial Halloweeño se titula "Michael", es la continuación de mi anterior especial llamado "No es tan solo una velada Halloweeña"; centrado en el personaje del muchacho millonario llamado Michael, aquí relaté que pasó con él y cómo se resolvió su situación. Evidentemente, tienen que leer "No es tan solo una velada Halloweeña" (publicada aquí en Fanfiction) para que puedan comprender este nuevo especial halloweeño. E igual que los dos anteriores, este nuevo especial Halloweeño me quedó algo fumado (estrambótico) o tal vez muy ñoño, xD ustedes juzguen el resultado. Y a diferencia de los 2 anteriores, este nuevo especial es breve, es un cuento corto. La creación de mi cuento provino de varias cosas, tú sabes, series y películas de mi niñez y juventud. xD Como dato curioso, esta historia la comencé a escribir a mediados de marzo y la concluí en mayo (2018). Los siguientes meses (antes del 31 de octubre) corregí los errores de ortografía, de coherencia y agregué lo que se me había olvidado.**

* * *

 **Michael**

El primo otoño continuaba de visita en Nameless Town. Es una fría y ventosa mañana de Noviembre del 2017. Varios lugareños cubiertos con ropa otoñal, pasean por la avenida donde se encuentra la comisaría. Un muchacho del grupo se detuvo en seco, a causa de que su latte de calabaza resbaló de su mano. El vaso rodó por el suelo al tiempo que la salpicadura manchó su pantalón. Los demás siguen su recorrido, sólo tres personas se detuvieron a prestarle ayuda.

Uno supondría que esto es un caos, aunque no se asemeja al que acontece adentro de la comisaría.

El comandante, Brandon Flowers y su equipo están atónitos con el gran número de reportes sobre gente desaparecida –quienes se esfumaron de forma misteriosa– durante la pasada noche de Halloween. Flowers no ha pegado los ojos en una semana por averiguar ¿dónde diablos está el pequeño Timmy, que se disfrazó de pirata para aquella ocasión? El único testigo del caso que es el hermano mayor, no puede dar información sobre el paradero de su hermanito porque aún no ha salido del shock emocional. Quedó trabado. El testigo de diez años de edad, solamente repite la misma frase una y otra vez: "Un títere de Guiñol me golpeó y me arrebató a Timmy" "Un títere de Guiñol me golpeó y me arrebató a Timmy." Los doctores del hospital psiquiátrico donde se encuentra Tony, aseveran que el secuestrador se disfrazó de títere. Y debido a ésto, la madre de Timmy y Tony, diario atormenta al comandante con una llamada de teléfono, preguntándole si ya sabe dónde está su hijo.

–¡Discúlpeme señora, hacemos todo lo que podemos! –respondió el comandante en tono desabrido e inesperadamente cuelga la bocina en forma áspera.  
Golpeando la base del teléfono. El policía Mark Stoermer, que iba caminando por allí, quedó boquiabierto. Al cabo de varios segundos salió del trance, después se acercó al escritorio de su jefe. Con valentía comienza a reclamarle.  
–¡¿Brandon, qué carajos pasó contigo?! Por favor, se tolerante. La señora está viviendo en el infierno. Su bebé fue secuestrado por un demente disfrazado igual que Billy (Saw) y por culpa de éste malparido, su primogénito fue a parar a la casa de la risa.  
–Agente Stoermer. No se dirija a mí con esa labia tan guarra. Para usted, soy el comandante Flowers. Y no le siga sino tendré que suspenderlo.  
–¡Comandante, le ofrezco mi más sentida disculpa! –expresó arrepentido, frotándose su corbata. Su superior duda de su sincera disculpa, no obstante no soporta su mirada de cachorro regañado.  
–¡Ya basta, Mark! Te lo suplico pon otra cara –rogó su jefe.

En eso, un oficial se juntó con ambos y los interrumpió.

–¡Brandon, tenemos otro reporte inverosímil! Un tipo confirma, que en la noche del Halloween avistó a un perro volador. El can levitaba en el cielo.  
–¿Hablas en serio? ¡Necesito leer eso! –replicó Mark con entusiasmo mientras le quitaba el archivo.  
–¡Qué la chingada! Para ustedes dos, soy el comandante Flowers. Agente Keuning, los perros no vuelan ni levitan –confesó su jefe muy enojado.  
–Entonces, cómo explicas tantas desapariciones –rebatió, el de cabello rizado.  
–Es lo que estamos averiguando, Dave –gruño, dándose masaje en ambas sienes–. Ya basta de tonterías, si no los mandaré a volar con el perro.

Los dos policías ríen por la respuesta de su jefe, él también desea reír pero la cefalea que se carga no le permite ni sonreír. Keuning paró de reír, se dio cuenta de su estado. En seguida se puso detrás dela silla para darle un masaje a su jefe, tanto en su cuello como en su espalda. Brandon se removió en el asiento para recibir el masaje.

El policía de cabello rizado, masajeaba a la vez ambos hombros mientras el policía de cabello lacio y largo, estaba atento con la función. Al cabo de un rato, Dave detuvo el masaje. Posterior, le pidió a Flowers quitarle su chaleco, el jefe accedió de inmediato. Entretanto, el policía Stoermer, cansado de solo ver, decidió grabarlos con su celular. Captó el justo momento cuando su colega le retiró el chaleco a su comandante. Keuning está masajeando el cuello de su jefe, de un momento a otro pasa sus dedos por la nuca. Su jefe con los ojos cerrados intentando no gemir, pero es imposible, acaba de soltar un par de gemidos. Al parecer, lo está disfrutando mucho mucho. Su masajista está desamarrando los nudos de estrés con pericia. Stoermer sigue con la filmación y en su fuero interno, piensa que YouTube es el lugar indicado para éste vídeo. Por título llevará: "La abeja rizada roza a la flor", un título bastante pésimo. Por culpa de este pensamiento se aguanta la risotada y no sólo eso; además la cara de su jefe luce un mohín de orgasmo: Igualito a un actor de porno. Pobre Mark, quiere estallar por la risa acumulada.

Antes de que Flowers toque el cielo y grite varios yeses con enjundia. Otro policía les corta la leche con una horrible y terrible noticia.

–¡Brandon, jefe! ¡Encontraron a Timmy!  
–¿Qué, cómo? –Dudó por un instante, luego murmuró con alivio–. ¡En serio, gracias al cielo! Agente Vannucci Jr. ¿dónde está el niño?  
–Ronnie, dinos dónde está el pequeño –También solicitó Stoermer con preocupación, deteniendo la grabación.  
–Ronnie, te noto muy alterado. Jamás te había visto de éste modo –Intervino Dave soltando a su jefe.  
–El pequeño Timmy está… –Vannucci Jr. hizo una pequeña pausa, después respondió–: en la morgue.  
–¡No! –gritaron al unísono los dos policías, con el semblante conturbado con la lamentable noticia.  
–¡Maldita sea! –exclamó Flowers, apretandose la mano derecha con la izquierda. Queriendo lanzar los objetos que descansan en su escritorio, o el escritorio con todas las cosas.

Quince minutos después, tras calmarse. El comandante le pidió al agente Vannucci Jr. la información acerca de la pequeña víctima. Ronnie con los ojos acuosos, aguantando el llanto de ira y rabia; con muchas ganas de hacer pinole al malnacido que secuestró a Timmy Misfortune. Les explicó cómo la gente de su equipo, dio con el pequeño o lo que quedaba de él. En efecto, sólo encontraron la mitad del niño, o sea de cintura para abajo; y la pierna izquierda estaba roida. Mark con arcadas de vómito luego de escucharlo, Dave le acercó el cesto de basura por si acaso. Brandon no daba crédito a la información, negaba con el rostro. Como diciendo: ¡No! ¡No! ¡Esto no puede ser posible! ¿Por qué, por qué, tanta saña contra una inocente criatura?

Afuera de la comisaría, el viento ululaba de tristeza como si lamentara la horripilante muerte de Timmy.

En otro punto del pueblo, muy retirado de la comisaría. Unas ráfagas de viento traviesas se colaban por una ventana abierta, perteneciente a una casa de corte victoriano. Tras su pasó, alzaron varios pergaminos que descansaban sobre una mesa. Ascar, corrió con celeridad hacia la ventana para cerrarla. En lo que, Hohornse con su hocico atrapaba los pergaminos que iban descendiendo. Robyne, vio lo que sucedió y pronto se acercó para darles las gracias. Los tres se encuentran en el laboratorio de la reciente mencionada.

El lugar se halla desordenado debido a que sacó su basto arsenal sobre magia e hechizos. La mesa y un par de sillas se encuentran atiborradas con libros, pergaminos y grimorios. Los frascos de conservas abiertos y desperdigados por doquier, igual que algunas probetas y equipo de laboratorio. Su caldero es un desastre, jamás había elaborado tantas pociones como en ésta ocasión. Por consiguiente, quedaron pringosas todas las paredes junto con el suelo. La bruja lo puede limpiar con facilidad, con tan sólo chasquear los dedos, pero no lo hará hasta que logre borrar ésta información de la memoria de Michael Cera. El muchacho, ya sabe que ella y toda su familia son seres sobrenaturales o monstruos –para la mayoría de seres humanos–. Robyne no puede ignorar esto, su hijo correrá peligro si Cera abre la boca. En un pasado muy remoto, ella estuvo a punto de ser linchada por culpa de un humano, por tanto no quiere que su hijo se enfrente a ésto.  
Ascar y Hohornse, ni con toda su sabiduría y conocimiento sobre la magia, no han podido borrar esta revelación del cerebro de Michael, el millonario resultó ser un hueso duro de roer. Inclusive, la bruja tuvo el descaro de hacerle una incisión; tanto en su cerebro como en su pecho para averiguar la composición del muchacho. En palabras simples: ¿De qué coño está hecho? Cosa que en su momento hizo enfadar bastante a su hijo, Jonathan. Por fortuna, Michael sobrevivió a ambas intervenciones quirúrgicas.

La bruja se encuentra despeinada, el unicornio se siente cansado y el macho cabrío tiene sed, quiere beber una copita de Ron. Ya llevan tres semanas con el asunto del chico. En eso, el unicornio menciona algo.

–¡Discúlpame, Robyne, ya no siento mis cascos! Por qué no desistimos con esto. El humano Cera, parece ser un buen muchacho. Si le pedimos que no revele nuestra identidad, de seguro cumplirá con nuestra petición. Además, tengo la impresión de que él quiere mucho a tu hijo.  
–¡No! No en vano, hemos estado en joda estos días. Y los seres humanos son muy frágiles y débiles, caen en la tentación tan fácilmente. No olvides la caja de Pandora y la Arca de la Alianza. Por eso los demonios los corrompen con facilidad –dijo la bruja, tomando varios ingredientes para elaborar un nuevo brebaje en su caldero sucio.  
–Muy cierto. Pero, éste humano demostró ser a prueba de hechizos, conjuros y demás –comentó Ascar, pasándole un frasco a la bruja–. Y hace poco, revisé el árbol genealógico del muchacho y ninguno de sus parientes ha sido brujo/a o tenido relación alguna con la magia y brujería. Por lo visto, Michael es un caso especial.

Terminó de explicar el ovino. Jacob, el brujo, hace poco llegó al laboratorio; escuchó toda la plática y por eso interviene.

–Mis tíos, tienen mucha razón. Hazle caso a Hoho. ¡Deja en paz el cerebro de Michael! Puedes pedirle que guarde nuestro secreto: amenazandolo. Algo así cómo: Si revelas nuestro secreto con los demás humanos, te convertiré en una babosa o, mataremos a toda tu familia. Existe una gran variedad de amenazas.

Ascar y Hohornse se carcajean por el comentario. A la bruja no le gusto su comentario por eso le arrojó el frasco a la usanza mortal. Jacob esquivó el golpe. El objeto de cristal se estampó en el estante detrás del brujo.

–¡Jo, muy gracioso! ¡Cierra tu bocota y ayudame con este hechizo! –Lo regañó la señora. El brujo obedeció; y al darse cuenta de que trata el hechizo, dio un respingo de susto.  
–Tía, ése conjuro que estás elaborando es mortal: incluso para nosotros. Si quieres deshacerte de Michael, Jonathan puede ponerle la almohada encima de su cara para asfixiarlo.  
–Mi adorable sobrino, segunda advertencia. Sino cierras el pico, te voy a transformar en babosa en vez de al humano –gañó la señora con un gesto de enojo.  
–Jacob, estás en lo cierto, no obstante «a medidas desesperadas, soluciones extremas» –baló Ascar, recordando un anuncio de televisión.  
–¡Ay! –suspiró el equino– Iré por la mandrágora.

Mientras los cuatro hechiceros se ocupaban del nuevo brebaje.

En la habitación del brujampiro. El muchacho millonario seguía suplicando que lo deje ir. A Jonathan, se le rompía el corazón con cada palabra; aunque quisiera, no puede hacerlo.

Michael se hallaba en el ático, sin embargo, después de las dos intervenciones quirúrgicas que acontecieron el pasado veinte de noviembre, fue trasladado a la habitación de Jonathan. Y desde entonces, continúa ahí.

–Por favor, déjame ir, déjame escapar. ¡Quiero volver a mi casa! –rogó de nueva cuenta, removiendose en la cama– En serio, confía en mí, no se lo diré a nadie. Te lo prometo, nadie sabrá que tu familia y tú son seres sobrenaturales.  
–Lo siento mucho, no puedo dejarte ir. Aunque me lo jures, aunque me des todo tu dinero o lo más sagrado para ti: ¡No puedo desobedecer a mi mamá! –desveló Jonathan, sentado a su lado en la cama.  
–Disculpanos, muchacho. No podemos dejarte ir porque mi mujer ser de armas tomar. Cuándo logremos borrar lo que sabés de nosotros de tu memoria, hasta ése entonces te dejaremos ir –habló Serge, después de haber entrado a la habitación.

Y con éste comentario, espanto aún más al muchacho de lo que ya está. No solamente cortaron su libertad sino además violaron su integridad física con aquellas operaciones.

–¡¿Papá, por qué le comentaste esto?! –dijo Jonathan, sintiendo odio y a la par comienza a reírse por los nervios.

Michael, tiene sus manos libres. Por tal motivo, intentó quitarse las sogas que envuelven su torso y piernas, pero desistió porque se dio cuenta de que lo ataron muy bien (lo amarraron en la base de la cama). El desafortunado también se pellizcó para confirmar que esto no es real, tan sólo es una horrible pesadilla y pronto despertará.

Jacob de súbito apareció en la habitación de su primo. Les avisa que ya está listo el nuevo mejunje. El muchacho luego de oírlo, hizo un mohín de asco. El brujo-vampiro vio el gesto, enseguida comenta algo para darle ánimo.

–¡Michael, te prometo que esta vez no vas a vomitar!  
–¿Por qué estás tan seguro? –preguntó su amigo en tono amargo.  
–¡Oye tú, mi hijo trata de animarte!  
–Tío, por favor no lo regañes. El pobrecito humano ya ha sufrido bastante. De por sí, ya nos considera como unos malditos monstruos, con M minúscula de poca mother –razonó Jacob.

Jonathan comenzó a carcajear pero pronto suspende la emoción por la tragedia de su amigo. Que no es para menos, debido a que la tráquea y el estómago de Michael han sufrido varios estragos por haber sido expuestos a distintos tipos de brebajes y pócimas; todo con el objetivo de borrarle dicha revelación.

Jacob miraba con compasión al humano y a su primo. Después, con un tronar de dedos le quitó todas las sogas al humano; quien sintiéndose libre comenzó a estirarse, aunque no le permitió estirarse del todo; porque de nueva cuenta utilizó su magia, esta vez para teletransportarlos al laboratorio. Michael se sorprendió de hallarse en el suelo lustroso, color blanco, en vez de la cama. A Serge le causó ternura la ingenuidad del chico millonario, enseguida se reúne con su esposa. El macho cabrío y el unicornio no usan ropa, en cambio todos los presentes visten ropa casual a excepción de Michael, que trae puesta la pijama color zafiro de Jonathan. Entretanto, el recién aludido y Matthew lo ayudan a levantarse del suelo.

El primo vampiro, llamado Matthew, llegó al laboratorio cuando Jacob se trasladó a la habitación de su primo materno para avisarlos.

La bruja con voz firme, les ordena que acerquen al muchacho. Michael apenas puede caminar, siente el horrible hormigueo, su sangre retomó la circulación adentro de su cuerpo; debido a estar tanto tiempo amarrado. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la anterior pócima que bebió y no funcionó. Ambos lo colocan en frente de Robyne, ésta le entrega un cáliz de tamaño grande en cuyo interior se encontraba el nuevo brebaje.

–¡Ten cuidado, está caliente! Por favor, tómatelo todo –Le advirtió, en lo que el muchacho lo recibía.

Una vez en sus manos, le sopla a la bebida (igual que un café o chocolate caliente) mientras la observa con asco y repudio. Pasados unos segundos, cuando se puso tibia, comenzó a ingerirla. Mientras la bebía adentro de su fuero interior decía: _"La pócima sabe horrible, ¡guácala! Pero no es tan desagradable como las anteriores ¿o quizás sí?"_ Y a la vez reprimía las ganas de vomitar.

Finalmente, tras beber la última gota. Dudaba con devolver el cáliz, porque dicho objeto sería un buen recipiente para vomitar. A la bruja no le importo su urgencia, pronto se lo retiró de las manos y comenta:

–¡Wow, te lo acabaste todo! ¡Eres un estupendo muchacho! –Quedo admirada–. ¡En cinco minutos hará efecto la pócima!

Michael no pronuncia ninguna palabra, sólo se relame reiterada veces la boca y a la vez parpadeaba sus ojos con intensidad. En eso, sin advertirlo, se desvanece en el suelo. El brujampiro tras darse cuenta, se agachó para socorrerlo.

–¡Madres… corrección, madre, se te fue la mano! ¡Acabas de envenenar a mi amigo! –dijo Jonathan muy preocupado.  
–Se lo advertí a mi tía, pero ella me ignoró –recordó Jacob con indignación.  
–Genial, aquí vamos de nuevo –La señora rodó sus ojos–. ¡Michael, despierta, porque si no te va a ir peor!  
–No te enojes mi amor, pero tu amenaza no fue digna para cualquier bruja devoradora de infantes –comentó su esposo vampiro.  
–¡Yo nunca en mi existencia he devorado infantes! –riñó la señora.  
–Pero tus abuelas, sí. No lo niegues –reveló el señor, despertando la irá de su esposa menos al humano.  
–¡Queridos tíos, por favor dejen de pelearse! –imploró Matthew.  
Observando a su tía, dándole una sucesión de manotazos a su tío, quien intentaba defenderse.

Todos embobados con la gresca de los esposos ignoraron al tiempo, han pasado siete minutos. De repente, Michael abre sus ojos con lentitud, recupero el sentido.

–¡Jonathan! –susurró el humano, luego escupió poca sangre. Su amigo brujo-vampiro lo está sujetando, ambos tendidos en el suelo.

Robyne se percató de esto por eso dejó en paz a su esposo. Y se acercó con prontitud donde está el muchacho. Se inclinó para estar a su nivel. Porque le urge saber si por fin hizo efecto la nueva poción. Así que comienza a interrogarlo con las preguntas de rigor.

–Tú sabes que soy la mamá de Jonathan. Pero, en realidad tú sabes lo que soy. Entonces, te pregunto: ¿Qué soy yo?  
–¡Eres una bruja! –contestó Michael sin vacilar mientras limpiaba su boca, retirando su propia sangre.  
–¿Qué tipo de bruja! –Le volvió a preguntar, viéndolo con severidad.

El muchacho de complexión delgada con cabello rizado, lanzó un suspiro antes de responder.

–Eres una bruja mafufa, de aquéllas que realizan encantamientos, hechizos, conjuros… y vuelan con una escoba.  
–¡Maldita sea, la nueva pócima no funciono! Y por cierto, dejé de usar mi escoba voladora porque la consideraba vulgar y lo sigo considerando –esclareció la señora.

En esto, su hijo soltó a su amigo y se pone de pie, en lo que Serge se juntó con ella, le intriga saber algo.

–¡Demonios, otra vez fallo! Exactamente, ¿con cuántas pociones has intentado borrarle la memoria? –inquirió su esposo vampiro. Viendo a su hijo y su sobrino vampiro, levantando al humano del suelo.  
–¡Ay, con 41! ¡Y con ésta ya son 42! –expresó la bruja con fastidio.

De súbito, adentro de la cabeza de ella se le prendió el foco con una brillante idea. Por lo mismo de la idea, en su boca luce una sonrisa perversa. De hecho, su semblante se trastornó a uno de mujer loca y desquiciada.

–¡Basta de estupideces! ¡Voy a matarte! –Le advirtió a Michael entre gritos, al tiempo que realizaba un rayo mortal con sus manos. Como si amasara una bola de nieve.

Luego de oírla, el humano inició la huida. Caminando hacia atrás, retrocediendo lentamente sin apartar la vista de la bruja; aunque con pantuflas no va a llegar muy lejos. Y para su salvación, el esposo y Matthew la someten, ni siquiera pudo lanzarle la gran bola que había logrado. Jonathan por su parte, comienza a regañarla, explicándole que esa no es la solución correcta. El millonario de quince años, resoplaba de alivio pese a los gritos de la bruja, pidiendo que la soltaran.

La bruja fue sometida. Hohornse se acercó al muchacho de cabello rizado y comenzó a decirle algo.

–Joven Cera, en representación de todos quiero pedirle perdón por todo el daño que le hemos hech-  
–Podrías, por favor hablarme de tú –Michael lo interrumpió–. A propósito, ¡eres muy hermoso, me fascinan mucho tus colores!  
–¡Muchas gracias, me siento muy honrado con tus palabras! Sin embargo, Ascar y yo, estamos muy alterados por culpa de tu resistencia ante nuestra magia y podere-  
–Lo siento, ¿quién es Ascar? –El chico lo volvió a interrumpir, ahora con una pregunta.  
–Soy yo, me llamo Ascar. ¿Acaso no sabías mi nombre? –repuso, juntándose con ellos.  
–¡Ah sí, el borrego! Discúlpame, se me había olvidado tu nombre. Por cierto, tu lana es muy bonita y de seguro es muy calientita –Lo pronunció con tono caricaturesco.  
–¡Basta de interrupciones! Deseo explicar, que jamás habíamos fallado con nuestra magia y tampoco con nuestros hechizos… Tú demostraste ser un humano extraordinario y…¡achís!

El unicornio estornudó directo al rostro de Michael, quien siente mucho asco porque la saliva le empapo toda su cara.

–¡Perdóname, lo siento mucho! Sucede que, tenía una hoja de mandrágora atorada en mi nariz. Lo que provocó el estornudo.

Se disculpó el unicornio.

–¿Te encuentras bien, Michael? –cuestionó el macho cabrío.

El muchacho ignoró la disculpa y la pregunta, no pronuncia absolutamente nada. Quedo aturdido, como en animación suspendida. Jacob sospecha del cambio súbito del humano, con premura se acerca hacia donde está. El brujo llevaba un buen rato vigilando a Michael, e irónicamente no detuvo a su tía cuando intentó acabar con el ser humano. En tanto, su tía por fin se serenó. Su familia la soltó minutos antes, pero no le quitan la vista de encima. Atentos por miedo a que ella intenté otro ataque mortal en contra del humano.

Michael duró casi ocho minutos así. De imprevisto sale del trance y expresa lo siguiente:

–Omg! Tengo que pellizcarme. No puedo creer lo que estoy viendo. ¡Un unicornio de verdad! Wow! –dijo muy sorprendido y acaricia al equino.  
–¡Hey, muchacho, claro que soy de verdad! –respondió el unicornio con molestia– ¿Por qué te estás burlando?  
–¡Y también habla! –desveló Michael.  
–Creo saber, qué es lo que sucede aquí –dijo Ascar, frotándose su hocico con una pata. Indagando la situación.  
–No sé qué fume, pero éste cordero negro también puede hablar. Increíble, estoy con dos animales parlanchines –Ahora acaricia a Ascar. Mientras lo acaricia se da cuenta de algo–. Un momento… los unicornios no existen, solamente en los cuentos; tampoco los animales hablan, mucho menos con nuestro lenguaje humano…

El quinceañero trago saliva en lo que el miedo se apoderaba de él. Asustado, mira a su alrededor para entender qué rayos sucede. Lleno de desconcierto titubeó un par de preguntas.

–¡¿Jonathan, que diantres está ocurriendo!? ¿Qué hacen estos animales aquí? ¿Y por cierto, en dónde nos encontramos?

Luego de oír su nombre, el brujampiro se apresura en llegar hacia él. No obstante, su primo brujo lo alcanzó primero. Cara a cara, Jacob lanzó un rayo de color índigo con su dedo índice hacia su rostro; el rayo dio justo en el blanco. Éste hechizo durmio a Michael y antes de que toque el suelo, Jacob lo sostiene impidiendo su caída. Ya en sus brazos, lo deposita con cuidado en el suelo. Jonathan se aproximó muy agitado, pronto le pregunta acerca de lo que sucedió con su amigo.

–No estoy muy seguro de esto, pero la saliva de Hoho le borró la memoria a tu amigo. Más bien, le borró nuestro gran y culposo secreto –explicó el brujo, un poco confundido.

Su tía distanciada de ellos, soltó un sonoro "Yes!" de júbilo con bastante emoción. Después, ella camina con los demás para juntarse con ambos.

Hohornse y Ascar se reúnen con Jacob y Jonathan antes que su tía y los demás familiares.

–Me da alegría saber que mi saliva hizo efecto en Michael. Sin embargo, cuándo despierte, tendremos que volverlo a someter al cuestionario de rigor, para verificar que realmente funcionó mi baba –Lo explica entre relinchos–. Es muy temprano para cantar victoria.  
–¡Vaya Hoho, eso fue rudo! –convino Ascar con una sonrisa en su rostro.

El unicornio miraba con frialdad al ovino, desaprobó su comentario. Los unicornios son criaturas muy sensibles. La bruja, su esposo y Matthew se reunieron con el unicornio, el macho cabrío y los tres muchachos: aunque uno de ellos se encuentra dormido.

* * *

 **Datos.**

 **Elenco de mi fic: Jonathan es Jay Baruchel, Jacob es Jake Gyllenhaal, humano Michael Cera es Michael Cera (es él mismo), Matthew el primo vampiro es Matthew Gray Gubler y Robyne and Serge son los nombres verdaderos de los padres de Jay Baruchel. También, el grupo de The Killers: Brandon Flowers, Dave Keuning, Mark Stoermer y Ronnie Vannucci Jr. es la policía del pueblo llamado "Nameless Town".**

 ***En este cuento, Jake, Jay, Matthew y Michael: son vírgenes, castos y puros. xD**

 ***Los únicos personajes originales de este fic (cuento) son Ascar, el macho cabrío y Hohornse, el unicornio.**

* * *

 **DERECHOS RESERVADOS, YO MERA, BÁRBARA EDITH M. G. ¡SOY LA AUTORA! ;) PROHIBIDO LA COPIA PARCIAL O TOTAL DE ESTA HISTORIA, TAMBIÉN EL ROBO. QUEDA ROTUNDAMENTE PROHIBIDO PUBLICARLA EN ALGÚN SITIO QUE YO (BÁRBARA E. M. G.) NO AUTORICE. EL QUE SE ATREVA HACERLO SE LAS VERÁ CONMIGO. SÉ QUE MI HISTORIA ES PURO CLICHÉ Y LENTEJADAS, PERO ES MÍA, YO LA CREÉ. LO RECIÉN MENCIONADO TAMBIÉN SE APLICA A LAS 7 HISTORIAS QUE TENGO AQUÍ PUBLICADAS. PERDÓN POR LOS GRITOS, PERO ME PARTO EL LOMO HACIENDO ESTO, PARA QUE UN HIJITO/A DE SU MAL DORMIR SE APROVECHE DE ESTO. :/ Y LO PEOR ES QUE NO ME DAN EL JUSTO RECONOCIMIENTO CÓMO LA AUTORA Y CREADORA DE LA OBRA. :(**


	2. Chapter 2

**DERECHOS RESERVADOS, YO MERA, BÁRBARA EDITH M. G. ¡SOY LA AUTORA! ;) PROHIBIDO LA COPIA PARCIAL O TOTAL DE ESTA HISTORIA, TAMBIÉN EL ROBO. QUEDA ROTUNDAMENTE PROHIBIDO PUBLICARLA EN ALGÚN SITIO QUE YO (BÁRBARA E. M. G.) NO AUTORICE. EL QUE SE ATREVA HACERLO SE LAS VERÁ CONMIGO. SÉ QUE MI HISTORIA ES PURO CLICHÉ Y LENTEJADAS, PERO ES MÍA, YO LA CREÉ. LO RECIÉN MENCIONADO TAMBIÉN SE APLICA A LAS 7 HISTORIAS QUE TENGO AQUÍ PUBLICADAS. PERDÓN POR LOS GRITOS, PERO ME PARTO EL LOMO HACIENDO ESTO, PARA QUE UN HIJITO/A DE SU MAL DORMIR SE APROVECHE DE ESTO. :/ Y LO PEOR ES QUE NO ME DAN EL JUSTO RECONOCIMIENTO CÓMO LA AUTORA Y CREADORA DE LA OBRA. :(**

* * *

 **Michael**

–¡Oh! En realidad, todo esto fue mi culpa –reveló la bruja en tono triste.  
–¿Tía, a qué te refieres conque es tu culpa? –preguntó Matthew, mirando al humano.  
–El principal ingrediente de la poción que Michael bebió hace como dos horas. Era: ¡Saliva de unicornio! En aquel momento cuando estaba elaborando la pócima ni siquiera recordé el primordial ingrediente. Si lo hubiera recordado en aquel preciso momento… –Robyne hacía un gesto de aflicción mientras se agarraba la cabeza con sus dos manos. Siente mucho remordimiento– No debería haber atentado contra la vida de Michael. ¡Soy un monstruo!  
–Tía, no seas tan dura contigo misma. De ninguna manera fue tu culpa, porque yo tampoco lo recordé igual que Ascar y Hohornse. Además, estás muy angustiada con el tema de Cera, por lo tanto tampoco has dormido bien. Necesitas descansar –explicó Jacob, sujetando a su tía para darle un abrazo.

Le dio un abrazo reconfortante. La señora soltó unas cuantas lágrimas. Su marido y su sobrino vampiro también desean consolarla.

–Por supuesto, igual fue nuestra culpa. ¡Y eso que contaba con la saliva! –dijo el unicornio y se ríe por lo bajo, por lo irónico del asunto.  
–Concuerdo con Jacob, también pasé por alto al fundamental ingrediente. Estábamos tan alterados que el estrés nos dio amnesia temporal. Lo importante es, al parecer, la pesadilla de todos: ¡Termino! –concluyó Ascar, observando al humano que ronca suavemente en el piso.

Matthew dejó de consolar a su tía y sugiere algo:  
–Jonathan, traslada a tu amigo a tu habitación; ahí podrá descansar mejor.  
–Está bien. Sólo espero que Michael, ya no siga recordando esto. El pobrecito se las vio negras, sufrió las de caín –comentó en modo silvestre.  
–Ojalá no, hijo. En lo que Michael despierta y lo interrogaremos de nuevo. Propongo que vayamos a comer porque muero de hambre –dijo Serge, sobándose la panza.  
–Está bien, mi amor. ¿Pero, mi laboratorio? Quedó hecho un asco.  
–¡Al ratote lo limpias!  
–Haz caso a mi tío. ¡Vayamos a comer! –dijo Jacob, contento.  
La palabra comida le iluminó los ojos.

Jonathan teletransporta a su amigo mientras su familia se pone de acuerdo con la comida.

Michael durmio 24 horas, todo un día, todo ese día. A la mañana siguiente. Finalmente, despertó. Bostezando, pregunta por la hora. Jonathan de pie, cerca de la cama en el lado izquierdo. Le respondió, diciéndole que son las 11:30 de la mañana. Dejó de mirar el reloj despertador alojado en el buró porque su amigo le cuestionó otra cosa.

–¡¿Jonathan, qué demonios hago en tu cama?! –pronunció sobresaltado.

El brujo-vampiro sopesa la respuesta antes de contestar. Su amigo lo mira impaciente. Tras una pausa breve, le hizo una pregunta.

–¿Michael, estás de coña? ¿Acaso no recuerdas nada?  
–¿Y sobre qué tengo que acordarme? –inquirió su amigo algo confundido. En lo que se quitaba el cobertor que lo había cubierto.

El brujampiro no sabe que decir, no sabe cómo abordar el tema. Comienza a tartamudear.

–Este, verás, lo que sucedió es… tú y yo… ¿Cómo te lo digo? ¡Hm…! ¿Michael, recuerdas lo que pasó ayer?  
–¡¿Tú y yo tuvimos sexo?! –El humano lo pronunció en tono muy fuerte y elevado.  
–¡Qué! ¡Por supuesto que NO! ¿Por qué carajos insinuaste eso? –dijo Jonathan arrugando el rostro. Sintiendo un poco de asco.  
–¿En serio, no me violaste? –preguntó Michael preocupado.  
–¡No! –Con un largo 'No' lo confirmó, también con las manos en la cintura.  
–¡Ah, qué alivio! Lo siento mucho, no quise insinuar eso, pero mencionaste 'Tú y yo" y estoy en tu cama… Supuse eso…

El muchacho bajó la mirada, siente demasiada vergüenza.

–No te preocupes Michael, yo también te quiero mucho aunque no para eso –El brujo-vampiro se rió nervioso.  
–Al menos, no fue tan raro como el sueño extraño que tuve –dijo Michael sentándose ahí mismo en la cama.  
–¿Qué soñaste? –Le preguntó, observando la solución de este momento incómodo.  
–No recuerdo mucho del sueño. Lo único, es que toda tu familia y tú, eran seres sobrenaturales con poderes y toda la cosa. Y ustedes y yo, nos encontrábamos en una especie de laboratorio. Allí, tu mamá me obligaba a beber un mejunje muy extraño, que olía a huevo podrido. Y otra cosa que recuerdo del sueño, es que había un unicornio todo de lila con otros colores. ¡Estaba chido el unicornio! –Jonathan se ríe por lo bajo, le causó risa la forma como describió a Hohornse–Igualmente, había un borrego de color negro muy bonito aunque no era tan bonito como el unicornio, pero era muy distinguido en su manera de actuar.

–¡Vaya Michael, qué sueño tan estrafalario tuviste! Pero lo bueno del asunto es que al fin y al cabo sólo se trató de un sueño –dice, ondeando una de sus manos.  
–Exactly, sólo se trató de un sueño loco, no obstante es el sueño más real que he tenido en toda mi vida; juraría que en verdad estaba viviendo eso. Como si ese unicornio y ese borrego existieran en la realidad.

Michael acabó de contarle y lo observa con mucho detenimiento, Jonathan desvía la mirada hacia otro lado, a la vez se rasca la nuca por los nervios. No le gusta mentir, le gustaba que el muchacho Cera, supiera toda la verdad sobre él, su familia y los cuadrúpedos. Sin esperarlo, Jacob entró a la habitación. Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de esto.

–¿Quién quiere jugo de naranja? ¡El desayuno está listo! –preguntó Jacob con tono muy festivo; igual a ¿quién quiere ganar dinero? Acercándose, cargando la charola con los alimentos.  
–¡Yo, yo, yo… tengo sed! –Michael lo pidió con tanta insistencia. Igual que un niño de cinco años.

Jacob por fin llegó a la cama. Una vez ahí, sonriendo con candidez, le entrega un vaso lleno con jugo de naranja o mejor dicho con zumo de naranja. El millonario lo recibe con emoción, y vuelve con la pregunta de por qué se encuentra en la cama de Jonathan.

–¿Y por qué supones que es mi cama? –cuestionó el brujo-vampiro, recibiendo un golpe en su brazo izquierdo. Su primo lo amonestó para que no lo eche a perder.  
–Michael, te encuentras en la habitación de mi primo, porque los dos se quedaron jugando con videojuegos toda la noche. Y quizás te dio flojera irte a dormir al cuarto de huéspedes, donde has dormido desde el primero de noviembre. ¿Niegamelo?

Jonathan callado levantó una ceja, sorprendido con la respuesta tan taimada de parte de su primo, quien mira cómo el humano se termina el jugo de naranja. Por lo mismo de la bebida, no responde. Jacob vuelve a hablar.

–Y al igual que La Bella y la Bestia, te llevé el desayuno a la cama por ser nuestro invitado. Además del zumo, te traje waffles con cajeta, huevos revueltos con tocino, una mini ensalada de frutas y pan salido de la tostadora.  
–¡Qué delicioso! ¡Yo también quiero desayunar! –Lo interrumpió su primo.  
–También hay para ti. ¿En qué estaba? ¡Ah sí! Jonathan, nos dijo que tú no eras alérgico a nada, por eso te traje todo esto.

Tras esto, el brujo coloca la charola con el desayuno encima de las piernas de Michael. El muchacho hambriento, agradece.

–¡Muchas gracias Jacob! Todo luce muy sabroso, no voy a dejar ni las migajas. ¿Puedo más jugo de naranja? –inquirió, alargando su brazo en cuyo sujeta el vaso.  
–Claro que puedes. También tenemos café, ¿quieres una taza?

El brujo le ofreció y le retira el vaso de cristal vacío sin una sola gota.

–¡Me encantaría, claro que sí! –Celebro Cera.  
–No se diga más, voy por los encargos. Y antes qué lo siga olvidando. Jonathan, mi tía quiere verte.  
–¿Por qué? ¿Ahora qué hice? –Se altera el brujampiro.  
–Ya lo sabrás. Solamente sígueme –Le ordenó a su primo y gira para ver al invitado–. ¡En seguida volveremos!

Jacob le dijo a Michael, quien en este instante mordisquea un trozo de waffle. Ambos primos abandonan la habitación. Afuera de esta, Jacob retira lo suficiente a su primo; no desea que el humano los escuche, aunque sea imposible para Michael.

–¿Jacob qué onda contigo?  
–Por esta ocasión, pasaré en alto tu falta de sagacidad. Tú también estás estresado por el caso de Michael e igual que mi tía, tampoco has descansado muy bien que digamos.  
–Sabés perfectamente que no puedo leer tu mente… –Su primo lo ve con un gesto de admiración– En verdad, si puedo leer las mentes de las personas pero aún no desarrollo este poder.  
–Jonathan, todos los brujos y todas las brujas contamos con ese poder. Sin embargo, no lo podemos usar por un conjuro impuesto por un mago más poderoso que el brujo o bruja más poderoso. Y habrá terribles consecuencias si intentas erradicarlo. La verdad no sé el por qué de éste mago… ¡Basta de ésto! Tengo que explicarte el asunto, antes de que pase el efecto del hechizo.  
–El zumo de naranja incluía una poción –reveló su primo, sintiéndose como un jefe.  
–¡Bravo! Por fin, atinaste a una –Jacob lo felicitó y comenzó a explicárselo–. Bien, la cosa está así (…)

Durante la explicación, el rostro del brujo-vampiro demostraba mucho asombro. Jacob duró casi veinte minutos con eso. Poco después, terminó de hablar.

–Entonces, cualquier excusa que de a mi amigo, la aceptará sin peros. Porque la poción que mezclaron con el zumo, produce en su memoria recuerdos falsos con base en lo que le expliqué.  
–¡Exactamente! –convino Jacob, tocandose la punta de su nariz.  
–Honestamente, no se me ocurre nada bueno. ¿Qué le digo?  
–No te preocupes. Mi tía te conoce tan bien que se anticipó a tu duda. Usó su dote de escritora, escribió este guión. Por favor, estira la palma de tu mano derecha.

Jonathan cumplió con la petición de su primo. Jacob chasqueó dos dedos y por arte de magia, más bien con su magia; materializó un table encima dela palma derecha de su primo. Jonathan pronunció un Wow! inaudible a la vez cerró su mano. Tiene miedo que se caiga la table por eso la sujeta con firmeza.

–Primero, enciende la tabla. Después, vas a notas. Ahí está puesto el magnífico guión o explicación.  
–¡Muchas gracias primo! Pero ¿mi mamá no quería verme?  
–¡No! –expresó Jacob con vigor.  
Sintiendo enojo por la falta de inteligencia en su primo.

Ambos primos regresaron a la habitación de Jonathan, veinte minutos después. El brujo entregó a Michael, la taza con café y otro vaso con jugo de naranja. Luego de dar otra vez las gracias, procede a beber este nuevo zumo de naranja, adicionado con la misma pócima que bebió en el anterior jugo. Ambos primos sonríen a causa de la inocencia del humano. En eso, Jacob mira su reloj de pulsera y recuerda algo.

–Son las 12:40, tengo que irme. Recordé una cosa muy importante que debo hacer. Michael, ojalá te haya gustado mucho el desayuno.  
–Por supuesto que sí, estuvo muy rico todo. Tu tía es una excelente cocinera o ustedes son unos estupendos cocineros. De hecho, hace rato me terminé todo el desayuno.  
–Permíteme, retirar los platos y los demás. Sólo te dejaré el café y el jugo de naranja –decía mientras retiraba las cosas. Michael también contribuyo en eso–. Muchas gracias por la ayuda. Los veré al rato, chicos.

Jacob cargando los trastos se dirige hacia la salida de la habitación. Jonathan observa cómo se aleja su primo en tanto repasa adentro de su mente el guión que leyó en la tabla.

–¿Todo bien? Estás muy serio, ¿sucedio algo malo? –preguntó su amigo al mismo tiempo que Jacob salió de la habitación.  
–¡Todo está de maravilla! Michael, voy a contarte lo que pasó ayer.

Jonathan le platicaba a su amigo de cabello rizado, sobre las aventuras que vivieron ayer; basado en el guión ficticio que escribió su mamá o sea Robyne. Nada que ver con el laboratorio y sus intentos de borrarle la revelación asombrosa. Asimismo, Jonathan se aseguro de injertar en la misma platica el recuerdo falso de la estancia de Michael, cuyo es el siguiente:

Después de la velada Halloweeña, que sucedió el 31 de octubre del 2017. Jonathan le pidió a Michael quedarse en su casa, con él y su familia; en lo que sus padres volvían del viaje a Europa. Porqué no quería que su amigo de quince años estuviera solo, aquello se le hacía muy triste. Michael gustoso aceptó la petición, por eso le dieron la habitación de los huéspedes. Y desde el uno de noviembre hasta la fecha, continúa allí.

Obviedad, lo anterior mencionado es una gran mentira, los hechos no se dieron de esa forma. Jonathan ni de coña le iba a decir sobre el ataque de los monstruos que sufrieron en la casa de Seth Rogen, amigo de ambos. Tampoco, acerca de la posterior fiesta donde aparentemente le borraron esos recuerdos en particular por primera vez, pero no funcionó el hechizo: resultó lo contrario. Y debido a eso, la mamá de Jonathan lo ha mantenido cautivo todo este tiempo. También, con su magia ha estado posponiendo el viaje de regreso de sus padres en numerosas ocasiones. Robyne no podía permitir que Linda y Luigi Cera, regresarán antes sin haber curado a su hijo. Dicho de otra manera, sin haber borrado aquella gran revelación de la mente de Michael. Ya que usarían sus poderes monetarios como había dicho su hijo, aunque lo último sonaba absurdo.

Jonathan terminó con la conversación. Michael ni siquiera dudó, le creyó cada palabra porque la pócima fue efectiva. Ahora el muchacho Cera, cuenta con nuevos recuerdos que son falsos.

–Estuvo amena la plática, pero ya me aburrió la cama. ¡Voy a levantarme! –expresó el millonario, saliendo de la cama.  
–¡Me parece bien! También deberías darte una ducha –Jonathan le sugirió, sentado en el otro lado dela cama.  
–¿Yo huelo tan mal? –preguntó Michael con emoción. Posterior, comenzó a olerse. –¡Tienes razón, yo huelo muy gacho (horrible)!

El brujo-vampiro se levantó de la cama, va socorrer a su amigo con el asunto de higiene. Le ordenó que lo siga, su amigo lo sigue sin peros. Tras una larga caminata, ambos llegaron a la habitación de huéspedes. Ya adentro, el brujampiro le indica que escoja la ropa limpia que se va a poner.

Anteriormente, Jonathan se había teletransportado a la habitación de su amigo en la mansión, con la misión de llevar tanto los objetos de uso cotidiano como la ropa de Michael. Jonathan se sorprendió mucho cuando conoció la habitación de su amigo –de apellido Cera–, porque era la primera vez que la visitaba. Y en ese pasado momento, adentro de su mente pensaba: _Esta habitación es bastante lujosa para un simple chicuelo como mi amigo._

Michael jalando ambas manijas del cajón dela cómoda. Tras sacar el cajón amplio, determina lo que se va a poner; por suerte no demoró con esto. Eligió la misma ropa de siempre, especialmente su pantalón de pana.

 _"Siempre viste de la misma forma. Con tanto dinero que tienen sus padres, debería contratar a un experto en moda."_ , Jonathan habló dentro de su mente.

–¿Por qué te estás riendo? –Le preguntó su amigo tras escuchar su risa.  
–¡Lo siento mucho, Michael, me da mucha risa tu atuendo! –Se disculpa, luego de haber parado de reír.  
–¿Qué tiene de gracioso mi ropa?  
Michael comienza a enfadarse.  
–¡Nada! ¡Ya olvídalo! –espetó Jonathan, restándole importancia al asunto.  
–¡No! ¡Ahora me lo aclaras!  
El humano siente mucha indignación.  
–No es nada. ¡Vayamos al baño! –gritó Jonathan, huyendo de la habitación. Michael gruñe e igual lo sigue.

Un lapso después. Ambos se detienen en la entrada del cuarto de baño.

–Es aquí. Te dejo solo. Me voy a mi habitación.  
–De acuerdo –pronunció Michael aún molesto.  
–Discúlpame, no debí decirte eso. Pero, la pana apesta –Jonathan hizo un mohín de desaprobación.  
–¡Ay, qué la chin…! ¡Está bien, acepto tu disculpa! Además, «De la moda lo que te acomoda» –bufó Michael, recordando aquella frase.

Jonathan afligido igual que un perrito regañado, se retira. Michael observa su partida. Minutos después, se metió al cuarto de baño. Una vez ahí, cierra la puerta. Luego de observar la decoración del cuarto de baño, más bien inspeccionó el lugar. Michael comienza a desvestirse; se quitó la pijama color zafiro, también se sacó el par de ropa interior. Ya desnudo, coloca las pantuflas en un sitio seguro, no desea que se mojen porque más adelante las volverá a usar. Tras esto, se introduce en el cubículo donde se encuentra la regadera, la tina y lo demás que conforman el cuarto de aseo. El muchacho se metió con sumo cuidado para evitar una desagradable caída, sin embargo el piso se halla seco.

Michael abrió el grifo, mientras cae el agua agarra el envase de champú. Pronto comienza a enjabonar sus rizos. Minutos después, terminó de lavar su cabello. Luego, tomó la barra de jabón, enseguida la friega por cada parte de su cuerpo. El agua caliente de alguna manera lo está relajando, asímismo el jabón y el shampoo huelen delicioso.

La ducha duró menos de treinta minutos.

Michael acabó de enjuagar su cuerpo. Posteriormente, cerró el grifo. E igual con sumo cuidado sale del cubículo. Afuera de éste, agarra la toalla de tamaño grande para secar su cuerpo. Ya seco, se pone su ropa interior (calzón y calcetines) limpia. En su habitación se pondría lo demás que le falta, o sea las camisetas, un suéter –debido a que el ambiente está frío– y el pantalón odiado de pana. Antes que desocupara el cuarto de aseo, se colocó la bata de baño y también las pantuflas.

En este momento se dirige a su habitación. Finalmente llegó. Entra y se sorprende con lo que ve.

–¿Jonathan, qué haces aquí? Pensé que estabas en tu cuarto.  
–Si fui a mi cuarto, pero estaba aburriendome. Por eso, vine aquí para echarte una mano.  
–Echarme una mano, ¿en qué? Sólo se trató de una ducha común y corriente –inquirió Michael frunciendo el ceño con duda.  
–Tu pantalón de pana tenía un agujero, sino lo remendaba la gente vería tus calzoncillos.  
–¿De qué tamaño era el agujero? –preguntó Michael, acercándose a la cama donde estaba su amigo, el brujo-vampiro.

En ese instante, Jonathan formó un círculo con sus diez dedos.

–¡Tan grande era! –respondió Michael, impresionado– Por cierto, yo no sabía que tú sabías zurcir ropa.  
–Sé zurcir, tejer, remendar: La cuestión es saber mover los dedos –explicó Jonathan, sintiéndose muy orgulloso.

El muchacho Cera, desconoce lo siguiente: Durante su ausencia, Jonathan utilizó su magia; quería cambiarle sus pantalones por algo más cool, elegante y bello. Pero en vez de mejorarlo quemó la prenda y antes de que se achicharra por completo, revirtió el hechizo, dejando el pantalón como se hallaba anteriormente.

–Te lo agradezco mucho, Jonathan –dijo contento. Sin saber que por poco perdería su prenda de pana.

Aún contento se quitó la bata de baño blanca y las pantuflas negras. Posterior, se coloca el pantalón, luego de subir la cremallera se pone el par de sneakers (zapatos). Solamente falta cubrir su torso desnudo. Así que procede a colocarse las camisetas de manga larga junto con el suéter rojo cerrado de estambre. Primero se coloca la camiseta de manga larga lisa color salmón. Ya puesta, abotona los botones (valga la redundancia).

Durante esto, siente comezón en su pecho por lo mismo decidió rascarse; al hacerlo sus dedos percibieron algo. Michael intrigado con esto, corre hacia el espejo más cercano. Una vez que alcanzó el espejo, empieza a observar su pecho… Y con horror descubre una cicatriz formada con puntadas, en medio de su pecho a pocos centímetros de su corazón. Increíble que no lo haya visto cuando se estaba duchando.

–¡¿Qué mierda es esto?!

Tras oírlo maldecir casi en grito. Jonathan con un salto abandonó la cama. Como un rayo veloz se juntó con él.

–¡¿Michael, qué demonios te ocurrio?!

Su amigo le enseña la cicatriz. Jonathan conoce la historia de cómo llegó eso ahí, pero no se la va a contar de ninguna manera.

–Tranquilo Michael, no pasa nada malo. Quizá te rasguñaste con el zacate. Eso es todo –dedujo, acomodándose los lentes con armazón de color azul marino oscuro.  
–¿Cuál puto zacate? ¡Me lavé con el jabón de barra! –alegó el humano con el semblante perturbado.  
–Quizá te rasguñaste con tus propias uñas, eso sucede con mucha frecuencia. O el jabón de barra estaba sucio, quizás se cayó al suelo y se le incrustó una piedra. Posiblemente, algún familiar mío, alzó el jabón, lo limpió y lo puso en su lugar sin darse cuenta de la piedra polizón –Le explicaba en tono suave. Intentando infundir tranquilidad a su amigo–. Y cuando te estabas bañando con dicho jabón, la piedra salió de su escondite para arañarte con tal vileza.  
–Hum… Quizás estés en lo cierto, pero la cicatriz se parece a mi pantalón remendado. ¡Estas son puntadas de una operación!  
–¡Michael, no digas eso! ¿Cómo estás seguro de que se trata de una operación?

Jonathan trataba de mantener la calma, sino su amigo sospecharía porque le está ocultando algo muy grave.

–Cuando era pequeño, tuve un accidente, debido a eso me operaron la pierna izquierda: cerraron la herida con ocho puntadas.  
–¡Ah, ya veo! Pero esto no son puntadas de ninguna operación. Y de serlo, únicamente son cuatro –dijo Jonathan mirando hacia la ventana–. Sólo se ve un pequeño rasguño, una rayita miercolera.  
–¿Te estás burlando de mí? –preguntó Michael en forma de queja.  
El brujo-vampiro volteó su cara para ver a su amigo.  
–¡No, ni de coña! ¿Cómo crees eso? Si estuviera burlandome de ti, hubiera dicho: Que los extraterrestres te habían abducido, por eso las puntadas.  
–Entonces, ¿qué es esto? –Insiste con lo mismo mientras abotona el último botón de su camiseta.  
–No lo sé, Michael. ¿Quieres un té de tila?

Jonathan sujetó a su amigo por el cuello, quiere calmarlo de cualquier manera, sin soltarlo lo dirige hacia la cama. Ya allí, toman asiento.

Si Michael hubiese visto el tamaño original de la incisión, se hubiera puesto mucho peor de lo que ya está. Porqué la longitud de la raya se extendía casi casi a su ombligo, de no ser por los sesenta centímetros que los separaban. La madre de Jonathan, usó sus poderes mágicos con afán de eliminar cualquier rastro que delate las dos intervenciones quirúrgicas efectuadas en el cuerpo de Michael. ¡Albricias! la bruja pudo borrar la incisión de la cabeza y la incisión del pecho; no obstante, su magia no pudo borrar estas cuatro puntadas. Evidentemente, el brujampiro no va a revelar nada de esto a su amigo.

Jonathan logró tranquilizarlo. Diciéndole, que de casualidad su mamá posee una solución para este tipo de casos. Tiempo después, bajan por las escaleras. Posterior, van a la cocina en busca de Robyne. Los dos se metieron en la cocina. Suerte, dieron con ella, está lavando los trastos; pronto se reúnen con ella. Jonathan saludó a su mamá, después le explica la congoja de Michael. La señora escucha con atención a su hijo y de vez en cuando mira a Michael. Su hijo acabo de explicarle. Tras esto, pide a su amigo que muestre la pequeña raya a su Mamá. Michael se puso rojo, sonrojado desata los botones de su camiseta. Una vez abierta la prenda, enseña su pecho a Robyne. La bruja inspecciona la rayita con detenimiento. Michael siente vergüenza porque la señora está tocando su pecho.

–¡Ah, ya sé que es! –exclamó, luego de haberla mirado por varios minutos.  
–¡Por favor, dígame qué es? –Pidió Michael, todavía alterado por lo mismo.  
–Es una abrasión producida por la sosa del jabón. Al parecer, tu piel es muy delicada. Afortunadamente, dispongo de una pomada que cura este tipo de heridas.

La bruja sabe que no es una abrasión sino puntadas de aquella intervención quirúrgica. E igual que su hijo, por nada del mundo le dirá la verdad al humano de cabello rizado.

Aparte de lo anterior, Michael desconoce que Ascar y Hohornse están observando lo que acontece en la cocina, por medio de un espejo de mano mágico que emula una cámara espía. El espejo tiene mango y es de tamaño grande. Los cuadrúpedos continúan en el laboratorio desde ayer. Indudablemente, el equino y el ovino no deben estar con Michael, siquiera verlo, sino será un cuento de nunca acabar.

La bruja caminando salió de la cocina, fue a otra parte. Entre tanto, Jacob, Matthew y Serge entraban a la cocina.

–Michael, te noto algo preocupado. ¿Qué te sucede? –Le preguntó Matthew, después de haberlo observado.  
–Si, ¿qué paso? –También cuestionó Jacob.  
–¿A dónde fue tu mamá? –Le preguntó su papá.  
Jonathan dudó un rato. Luego, contestó a su padre.  
–¡Mi mamá, salió por una pomada!

Y como si fuera abogado de Michael, confesó a su familia la congoja de su amigo millonario. Poco después, volvió Robyne con el remedio.

–¿No tarde mucho, verdad? –inquirió la señora, juntándose con el muchacho. Una vez cerca, la señora aplica la pomada en su pecho.  
–¡No, no se tardo! ¡Está fría! –dijo Michael aún con timidez y deja que lo cure.  
–¡Tranquilo hijo! Esto le sucede a todos alguna vez en la vida –decía Robyne con ternura mientras cubría la abrasión con el ungüento.

La bruja espera que el nuevo ungüento borre de una vez por todas esas puntadas del demonio. Treinta segundos después, acabó con esto. Y le indicó al muchacho que lo deje así, solito se curará, el remedio hará lo suyo.

–¡Muchas gracias señora Baruchel! En verdad me había asustado bastante.  
–Te lo había dicho, Michael. Mi mamá tenía la solución –expresó Jonathan, dándole un abrazo a su amigo parecido a un jitomate por la pena que sentía.

Pasaron tres días. Michael no recuerda absolutamente nada de la gran revelación, o sea por fin olvidó que Jonathan y su familia son seres sobrenaturales, también que la magia y los monstruos son reales. Acompañado con la familia Baruchel, regreso a su mansión. En la entrada principal de la misma, sus padres lo esperaban. Robyne suspendió el conjuro días atrás; permitió que el matrimonio Cera volvieran a su hogar.

El muchacho de quince años bajó de la Van de Serge, afuera del vehículo, invitó a la familia Baruchel a cenar con él y su familia.

–¡Muchas gracias Michael, será todo un honor! –agradeció Jonathan con chapas rojas en sus mejillas, mirándolo desde la ventanilla de la puerta. A su lado están sus dos primos. Los tres se hallan en el asiento trasero, en cambio los señores Baruchel en el asiento delantero.  
–¡Wow, qué padre! –dijeron Jacob y Matthew al unísono con mucho júbilo. Jonathan pronto volteó a verlos.

En esta ocasión, el unicornio y el macho cabrío no los acompañan, están en la casa de corte victoriano. Sin embargo, gracias al espejo mágico son testigos de lo que hace la familia Baruchel. Desde el vidrio del espejo ven lo que pasa.

Un rato después, la familia Baruchel bajó de la Van, posterior empezaron a seguir a Michael. Tras una breve caminata, finalmente llegaron a la entrada de la mansión. Linda y Luigi los reciben con alegría; luego colman a Michael con muchos besos y abrazos. Cosa rara, por lo general son fríos y distantes con Michael, pero lo está disfrutando mucho. Aunque el cambio de sus padres no es "cosa rara", se debe a la magia de la bruja. A Robyne, le pareció injusto que los señores Cera no quisieran a su hijo como es debido. Después del largo recibimiento. Michael presento a la familia Baruchel con sus padres, también les dijo que los invitó a la cena.

–¡Mi amor, te extrañe mucho! –expresó Linda, aún sujetando a su hijo– ¡Bienvenidos sean! ¡Encantados de conocerlos!  
–¡Muchas gracias por la invitación! –dijo Robyne también contenta, dando las gracias.  
–Opino igual que mi esposa, Linda. ¡Es un placer conocerlos! ¡Adelante, pasen! –Luigi reiteró la invitación con mucha alegría.  
–¡Muchas gracias! Por cierto, la fachada de su hogar es muy bonita, por dentro debe ser aun más bonita –comentó Serge, muy admirado.

Los cuatro muchachos sólo sonríen. Los padres de Michael visten de forma elegante, en cambio Jonathan y su familia no visten ropa elegante más bien su vestimenta es formal, y Michael viste con su ropa de siempre. Ambas familias se meten a la mansión. Minutos luego, gozan con la exquisita cena.

Al fin y al cabo, todos tuvieron una inolvidable velada.

FIN.

* * *

 **De este modo concluyó este pequeño especial de Halloween. Muchísimas gracias por vuestra atención. Y si leíste cada párrafo y estrofa, déjame decirte: Qué tú eres mi consentido(a) y te ganaste mi corazón.**

 **Happy Halloween 2018! & ¡Feliz Día de Muertos 2018!**

 **Hasta la siguiente historia que honestamente no sé para cuándo será. Por favor comenten lo que gusten. ¡Adiós!**

 **~Bárbara Edith M. G. ;D**


End file.
